Convergencia
by LDGV
Summary: Al desvanecerse se despidió de ellos, y sin saberlo, al unísono, una gran sonrisa los acompañó a los tres. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Convergencia **

La nieve no era algo nuevo para él, recordaba haberse divertido con ella muchas veces en su niñez; sin embargo, justo al verla caer mientras avanzaba el tren que lo llevaba a Tokyo, un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia golpeó su pecho al mirar por la ventana. Extrañaría su hogar, no tenía duda alguna de ello, pero sin importar cuánta añoranza lo estuviese agobiando, Shinji no se arrepentía de su viaje.

El infinito manto blanco que lo saludaba al viajar era como un lienzo listo para llenarse de colores, aquel fue un pensamiento más que inesperado para Shinji, quien, hasta hacía poco, se confesaba a sí mismo que no tenía ni sueños ni metas para el futuro. Incluso morir, por más horrible y trágico que sonase, carecía de toda importancia o validez para él. Era como una hoja al viento, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

– ¡Mamá! –La voz de una niña pequeña, sentada a unos cuantos asientos del suyo, interrumpió las leves reflexiones de Shinji– ¿qué es eso?

Shinji, desviando su mirada hacia donde apuntaba aquella niña, se olvidó de sus futuros deberes académicos, para observar, completamente intrigado, las extrañas estatuas que llenaban el paisaje que decoraba su ventanilla. Aún en silencio, verdaderamente interesado en saber qué eran esas cosas, Shinji le prestó atención a la explicación que la madre de aquella chiquilla le daba a su hija.

– Son reliquias, hija. Ni siquiera los arqueólogos más listos del planeta saben cuándo fueron construidas, ni por quiénes ni por qué…

Sin quitarles los ojos de encima, viéndolas hacerse diminutas a medida que su recorrido no se detenía, Shinji se cuestionaba qué era aquella repentina emisión de rabia e incomodidad que se manifestó en él al ver dichas esculturas. Jamás en su vida las había visto; de hecho, le parecía inusual que nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de ellas en su antigua escuela ni que aparecieran en algún libro de texto.

No obstante, tomándolo por sorpresa, el aviso de la próxima parada lo forzó a enfocarse en su travesía actual dejando para después dicho enigma. Así pues, con el ferrocarril deteniéndose gradualmente, Shinji se vio asfixiado y aplastado por la enorme cantidad de pasajeros que, simultáneamente, trataban de entrar y salir del vagón protagonizando un ballet lleno de caos y desorden.

Shinji, sosteniendo con fuerza su equipaje, luchó por atravesar aquel mar de gente disculpándose cada cinco segundos, al golpear, accidentalmente, a cuanta persona se cruzase en su camino. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una horrenda eternidad, Shinji, soltando un suspiro de alivio, se vio a sí mismo completamente afuera de aquel tumulto humano dispuesto a retomar el resto de su trayecto.

– ¡Déjenme pasar, quiero salir!

Obligándolo a voltearse a su derecha, oyendo como alguien gritaba por ayuda, Shinji consiguió distinguir una delgada mano que batallaba por sobresalir en aquella marea de hombres y mujeres.

– ¡Quiero bajarme del tren!

Descubriendo que dicho pedido de auxilio provenía de una chica, Shinji, regresando al infierno que tanto trabajo le costó vencer, extendió un brazo logrando sujetar su mano, para luego, con un firme y veloz tirón, sacarla de allí. En consecuencia, el rostro de aquella joven surgió frente a él, dibujando, tras de sí, una larga y brillante estela rojiza que ondeó en el aire adornando la alegre expresión de sus labios.

– Muchas gracias, me salvaste de quedar atrapada en el vagón–jadeante, agotada por haber intentado salir por sus propios medios, ella le agradeció todavía sin soltarse de él.

Si bien había decidido usar guantes para protegerse del frío invernal, Shinji, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de su inesperada acompañante, nuevamente se vio abrumado por una ferviente sensación de familiaridad que le impidió soltarla. Sin saber por qué, aquella desconocida, con meramente su presencia, generó en él un torrente de emociones que lo llenó de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

– ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano? –luciendo notoriamente incómoda, la pelirroja, tratando suavemente de liberarse, le preguntó rompiendo su mudez.

– ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? –sin disculparse, viendo como ella lo soltaba abruptamente, Shinji le cuestionó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– Te agradezco por haberme ayudado, pero si piensas que soy una chica que se deja ligar con facilidad, estás muy equivocado–con una dosis moderada de enojo, ella ajustó su chaqueta además de comprobar que su bolso colgara correctamente en su hombro–y no, no te conozco de ninguna parte; es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida.

– Lo lamento, tal vez el viaje tan largo me afectó la cabeza.

– Bueno, no importa–comenzando a alejarse, la pelirroja se despidió de Shinji con un ademán–tengo que irme, muchas gracias por tu ayuda para bajar del tren. Adiós…

Aún mirándola, viéndola mezclarse en la inmensa muchedumbre que abarrotaba la estación, Shinji se mantuvo atento a su caminata hasta que su cabellera escarlata desapareció de su vista. Bajando la cabeza, mirando la palma enguantada de su mano, Shinji pronto se dio una bofetada mental recordándose que él también tenía prisa y que necesitaba ponerse en movimiento.

No viajó desde tan lejos para quedarse parado como un tonto en medio de la nada; sin embargo, formándose una sonrisa en su faz, Shinji se sorprendió al cuestionarse si volvería a ver a aquella chica tan linda. Maldita sea, pensó, a causa de su repentino letargo ni siquiera le dijo su nombre ni le preguntó el suyo. Pese a que eso le molestó, el semblante sonriente que lucía no se borró de su cara.

Avanzando, echándole un vistazo a los altos edificios de Tokyo, Shinji se prometía que daría lo mejor de sí. Todavía no sabía con exactitud qué rumbo tomaría su vida, la música y la cocina eran dos grandes pasiones que luchaban en su interior, tratando, empecinadamente, por ganarse toda su atención; aunque Shinji, con sinceridad, esperaba encontrar la manera adecuada de unirlas y complementarlas.

Así pues, sin mirar atrás, Shinji continuó su marcha por las calles de la ciudad absorbido por sus pensamientos. Pero, tal y como él lo hizo con la chica del tren, un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre lo observaron al marcharse. Por un breve instante, antes de desaparecer, quien estuviese cerca hubiese visto a una jovencita de cabellos azules presenciando la corta conversación entre Shinji y la pelirroja.

No obstante; a pesar de su anticuado uniforme escolar y su rígida postura, nadie se percató de su solitaria aparición. Esta será la última vez que los vería a ambos. Ninguno de los dos la recordaría; ninguno pensaría ni soñaría con ella a pesar de los sucesos violentos y apocalípticos que, en otra realidad, protagonizaron alguna vez. Ella, libremente, decidió borrarse de sus memorias.

Los tres, por un efímero e irrepetible lapso de tiempo, convergieron en un mismo punto del infinito espacio, para después, en distintos planos de existencia, recorrer sus propios caminos sin saber a dónde los llevarían. Enfrentarían momentos dolorosos que pondrían a prueba sus voluntades; asimismo, tendrían la fortuna de gozar de días buenos que los alentarían a continuar.

Al desvanecerse se despidió de ellos, y sin saberlo, al unísono, una gran sonrisa los acompañó a los tres.

**Fin**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta corta y humilde historia, espero que los minutos de lectura hayan sido de su agrado. Esta es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo de Evangelion, para ser honesto, estaba muy inseguro de hacerlo porque no me creía capaz de manejar correctamente a los personajes. Su complejidad es enorme, odiaría irrespetar su profunda personalidad.

Vi Evangelion hace muchos años, y como a la mayoría, no entendí nada. Recientemente con el estreno de la serie en Netflix volví a mirarla y quedé encantado, es una de las mejores series que he visto. Pero no me conformé con sólo los capítulos del anime, también devoré los tomos del manga y las películas Rebuild_. _Y por supuesto, no podía olvidarme de la famosa y tan enigmática "The End of Evangelion".

Sé que el manga no es canónico aunque sea oficial, pero la escena de Asuka y Shinji en el tren me gustó mucho. Ya para terminar con tanta palabrería, le envió un saludo a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura** quien es una gran fanática de Evangelion. Gracias a ella y los debates que hemos tenido en las últimas semanas sobre la serie, fue que me terminé motivando para escribir este pequeño relato.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
